


Исследование отношений между Рё и Джином

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-28
Updated: 2008-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 18:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/530343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What the title says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Исследование отношений между Рё и Джином

**Author's Note:**

  * For [may_cat](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=may_cat).
  * A translation of [a study of the relationship between jin and ryo](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/12228) by soucieux. 



(1) - Я тебя убью, - горячится Рё. Он тупо смотрит на когда-то белое, а теперь розовое бельё в стиральной машине Джина. - Я привяжу тебя к стулу, и сяду ужинать прямо перед тобой. А потом я скажу Пи, что в прошлом месяце ты потерял Пина, и он присоединится ко мне. Мы устроим пикник, а тебе придётся смотреть.

\- Но...

\- ...и я скажу Каме, что ты потерял те кольца с Гокусена. Я даже опущусь до того, чтобы пригласить Уэду. Напомнить ему, что это ты сломал его куклу Гакта? Мы устроим целый пир, и даже Каме будет есть назло тебе...

\- ...не думаю, что Каме...

\- ...а потом мы нападём на тебя! На твои ключицы.

Джин жалобно стонет.

 

(2) В первый же раз, когда Рё видит Джина после его возвращения из Лос-Анджелеса, он больно бьёт его в плечо.

\- За что? - Джин усиленно трёт пострадавшую часть тела. У Рё тяжелая рука.

\- За то, что тебя видели в общественном месте в таком виде, - отрубает Рё, в голову Джина летит газета с фотками его возвращения.

 

(3) - Я хочу поцеловать тебя, - невнятно мямлит Рё. Он пьян, и его голова неуклюже сползла Джину на колени. - Но я этого не сделаю.

\- Почему? - Глаза у Джина мутные и не фокусируются.

\- Я хочу поцеловать тебя, потому что пьян. И ты пьян, так это может даже сойти мне с рук. Но я не буду целовать тебя, потому что у твоих губ какой-то нездоровый вид.

Джин спихивает Рё на пол.

 

(4) Джин и Пи - лучшие друзья. А Рё - третье колесо. Не то, чтоб он был против, вовсе нет. Быть одним из них значит быть идиотом, а он совершенно определённо не идиот.

Но иногда быть умным плохо. Если ты умный, ты должен смотреть, как Джин прижимается к Пи во время совместного просмотра ужастиков, а Пи портит весь момент, вставая в туалет. Если ты умный, ты вынужден наблюдать за тем, как Пи томно смотрит на Джина, а тот спрашивает, не больно ли его глазам в контактных линзах, а то у него, Джина, с собой пузырёк со специальной жидкостью, которая поможет этой проблеме.

Рё хотел бы, чтобы они были хотя бы на четверть так же умны, как он, но он, наверное, требует слишком многого (может хотя бы процентов на десять?).

 

(5) Во время особенно тяжёлой репетиции к Дрим Боям, у Джина хватает наглости крутить бёдрами и облизывать губы прямо на глазах у Рё. Он даже не танцует - Рё знает, что Джин просто пытается выглядеть шлюхой (то есть самим собой) - но это всё равно его заводит. Во время короткого перерыва на обед он хватает этого идиота за запястье и тащит в раздевалку.

\- Что мы собираемся делать? - возмущается Джин, пока Рё закрывает за ними дверь. - Я есть хочу.

\- Заниматься сексом, - Рё снимает рубашку и швыряет её на пол. - Поторопись, пока кто-нибудь не стащил моё бенто.


End file.
